For most pet owners, especially dog owners, pet waste bags are an essential item. Pet waste bags (also known as doggie poop/waste disposal bags) are usually sold in standardized rolls of eight to fifteen bags, yet there is nothing available to consumers that organizes and dispenses such rolls. As a result, pet owners lose bags, waste bags, forget to bring bags to the dog park the rolls of poop bags are often left unused. As a result, pet owners attempt makeshift means of organization such as storing rolls of pet waste bags in bowls, on shelves, in shoe boxes, etc. Rolls of pet waste bags are often strewn about closet shelves, floors, drawers, pockets, and the like. Furthermore, such makeshift means provide no easy way to let pet owners know that they are running low on this essential item.
Furthermore, many pet owners also deem their pets as members of the family and seek to include their pets' needs when they design and decorate their home. While some consumers use pet waste bag dispensers that can be attached to a leash, a stationary or wall mounted device for organizing and storing the roll of bags in the home does not exist in the market. Yet there is a strong need for such multi-roll organizer and dispenser of pet waste bags, providing a simple, accessible, convenient, single location to store, organize and dispense one pet waste bag at a time.